poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrival at the X-Plode, B-Omber, Rotor and Blades battle field
This is how arrival at the X-Plode, B-Omber, Rotor and Blades battle field goes in Ryan's and Crash's Hero Factory Adventure. Thomas, Crash and their friends arrive at the battlefield Sci-Ryan: Ok. Ryan. How did I get this armor? I feel like a Cyberman. Sci-Twi: him Your biology must have fused with this world's biology. Sci-Ryan: Really, Twilight? Does anybody got a mirror? Fluttershy holds up a mirror Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Fluttershy. looks at himself in the mirror and gasps Crash Bandicoot: What's wrong, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I have Hero Factory Hero armor. Crash Bandicoot: How is that possible? Is there a flashback about this? Sci-Ryan: No. But my biology fused with this world's biology, that's how. Ryan F-Freeman: What about me? How did I get this armor? holds up a sign that says "World Biology Fusion, that's how." Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Where did we get these glowing things in our chests? Thomas: They're Hero Cores. They have your life source, Quazhar. Matau T. Monkey: Life source? Well talk about Tony Stark. How did these Hero Cores got on us? Sci-Twi: World Biology Fusion, duh. Crash Bandicoot (EG): You're right, Twilight. At least we got some weapons and I can offer Princess Ivy some great ways to use them. nods and Princess Ivy shows up with the weapons and her Hero Factory Hero armor Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like your hero armor is cooler then mine, Ivy. Where did you get it? Princess Ivy: Must've fused with this world's biology. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. You and I are best friends better then Aldous Witch. Matau T. Monkey: Aldous Witch? Thomas: You know, the guy who attacked Rocka? Crash Bandicoot: Oh. I hope we can fight... I don't know what this witch doctor will do with this Quazhar. Ya know? I'll call that guy: Witch Doctor. nods and saw Stormer fighting X-Plode Sci-Ryan: I'll handle him. at X-Plode, screaming and hits him on the head X-Plode: Ow! What the? at Sci-Ryan Who are you? Sci-Ryan: Your worst nightmare. My name is... pauses Wait! Hold on! Ryan Ryan, what's my Hero Factory Hero name? Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan Your hero name is Ryan Stingblast. Sci-Ryan: Right.X-Plode Call me Stingblast! fires his spikes at Sci-Ryan but he uses a shield to deflect them. B-Omber sees this Sci-Ryan: Good move. It's my turn now. his magic to transform himself in Rothbart's form called the Great Animal B-Omber: Twilight in her Hero Factory Hero armor Prepare to get bombed. grabs B-Omber by the teeth and throws her to the ground B-Omber: up and grabs Sci-Ryan's arms Nice move. Now it's my turn. smashing him to the ground repeatly in front then behind Sci-Ryan: OW! roars Ryan F-Freeman: Get over here!a boomerang at B-Omber dodges it Sci-Ryan: Grr!B-Omber and throws her to a wall Crash Bandicoot: How did Sci-Ryan turn into the Great Animal? Thomas: He's used his magic, Crash Bandicoot Brainer. Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? How did you look as the Great Animal? Thomas: I already answered that. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan. I'll jump on your back. Sci-Ryan: Good idea. pauses Why? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw that part in Wander Over Yonder once. nods and Ryan jumps on Sci-Ryan's back Ryan F-Freeman: B-Omber! Prepare to meet the Great Animal. EXTERMINATE! Preston Stormer: X-Plode and B-Omber are here. Which means Rotor and his girlfriend Blades can't be far behind. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Stormer. We'll handle them.Sci-Ryan Fly, buddy. Fly! spreads his wings and fly into the sky but gets hit when a boulder gets thrown at him Sci-Ryan: Who throw a rock at the Great Animal? and Blades show up Rotor: Looking for us? Blades (Hero Factory):screams Wh.. what is that?! Ryan F-Freeman: Its the Great Animal! Be very, very afraid! Matau T. Monkey: What's the matter, Blades? Chicken?like a chicken growls [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan